leap_boku_no_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Fang Lin
Fang Lin is a young, upcoming student looking to become a hero at Ace in the Hole Academy. Appearance Fang is a lithe and dexterous young man of an average height. His black hair always seems messy and never grows out too far. His most predominant feature are his amber eyes which stand out against his fair complexion and the freckles he's got on his cheeks. Of course, because of how young Fang is his features are generally soft although they maintain their masculinity. Eventually though he'll sharpen out as he goes, an eye-catcher without a need for a hero costume or anything like that. Personality Fang is a naive and gentle soul like many others, what makes him stand out is his extraordinary sense of justice and gusto that he puts together to show off when displaying himself as a hero. In this circumstances, he shows an innocent bravado of bravery and courage bringing law and order into what situations he is enabled to do so. This, he takes from his favorite hero, Big Bang, trying to be a shining beacon of hope and law for those around him. When not parading himself around as a hero and simply hanging around others, Fang is a lot more docile albeit goofy always trying to get a laugh out of people. He tends to do the same a lot, and it's his way to react to stress to find something laugh about. While he might not be the funniest or honestly heroic of them, Fang is the kind of person you'd want by your side in a rough time. History The Lin's hold humble beginnings in the slums of Hong Kong. They were understood to be simple folk working various jobs while paying and helping their young son get into school so he could one day be a hero. Eventually, the Lin Family gathered enough money to make the big move to the U.K very early on in Fang's life. It was a generally peaceful transition and despite being in an entirely different culture, Fang eventually adjusted. Despite the opportunity set before them, Fang and the rest of his family decided to keep their names after the moves due to a matter of family pride. Since then, it's been smooth sailing for Fang and his family. Quirk Sunlight Overdrive: Fang can harness the power of the sun with his unique body composition. In daytime, he can manifest his quirk through this extravagant energy he can use enhancing his body and speed beyond human standards. Aside from the fact he currently has no way to use this at nighttime, this power is nearly uncontrollable and can only be used on certain portions of Fang's body at a time such as his arms or legs, but neither both at the same time. While Fang's body is supercharged with life energy, any person hit by them will have a sense-altering experience as their sense are sent into overdrive. This can cause an overbearing amount of pain compared to how one of Fang's punches may actually feel when he lands a barrage on someone. Given the sheer amount of energy Fang uses and stores from the life energy of the sun, it has great development potential into various other fields to assist Fang in fighting. Stats Equipment None currently. Roleplaying Library Spars/Battles * Casual * Story Related * Jobs/Missions * Training * Approved by The Great Admin in the Sky and Ramen~san